everything_and_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters/Nomination Page/Approved Archive 1
Pipitclaw - Silver Nomination Comments? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 15:00, May 19, 2013 (UTC) CBV? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 00:48, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Deary you can't just CBV your nomination if it hasn't had any comments... 00:58, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I don't see anything wrong with it. ouo CBV? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 01:03, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yo, Fez, I believe Duck has done this one on WW, anyways. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 01:05, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Lemme stick in my opinion on CBVing your own stuff: If you haven't had any comments in a while (and I mean //a while//) I think it'd be okay. 01:08, 06/2/2013 I agree with Shimmer. Back to the article, though: The main quote messed up somewhere around where the Dark Forest is mentioned- probably a spacing issue. xP Also, if she has a backstory, put it there. If not, however, you might want to change the Life format to something along the lines of Role-play, since the word Life appears rather general in this scenario. Add a few more quotes, if she has any. Oh, and fix the family formatting. ^^ --[[User:Atomic Angel|''Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'''rry]]'' My kiwi friend~ 19:40, June 3, 2013 (UTC) She has no backstory other than she's an elder. Also, she doesn't speak anymore after that, either. I'll fix the family format, though. [[User:Bbun|'''Bb]][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 19:44, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay, fixed. Anything else? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 19:46, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Nope. CBV? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 20:22, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Vote is up! -- 16:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Snowy ~ Silver Nomination Figured that since she will likely not appear after the plot is fulfilled, I will go ahead and nominate her for silver. The main quote will very likely be changed- either for her last words or something significant. As for her charart, I think I might make it, if nobody else does. xP Aside from that, comments? --[[User:Atomic Angel|''Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'''rry]]'' My kiwi friend~ 14:57, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Use the quote template for quotes, and add "'s to the main. Nice work! [[User:Bbun|'''Bb]][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 20:12, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Link me to the quote template, please? --Starry I am made of [[User:.Trollsky|''hopes'' not yet fulfilled]] 20:10, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Template:Dialogue a-b and Template:Quote2, respectively. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 20:14, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Add the color to her character template. Nice job~ ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 20:23, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Done ^^ --Starry I am made of [[User:.Trollsky|''hopes'' not yet fulfilled]] 01:12, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Everything looks good to me. CBV? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 01:16, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Vote is up! -- 16:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Doctor ~ Silver Nomination I think he deserves silver, because I just worked on his page for an awfully long time, and his page is now the 8th longest page on the wiki. And he's epic. He'll get more quotes later on in the roleplay. So, comments? 06:49, 07/29/2013 Why is his page in past tense? 19:47, July 29, 2013 (UTC) His page is in past tense because I was bored of present tense. And he's the Doctor. Wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey tenses. 19:49, 07/29/2013 Alright then. CBV? 19:53, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Ferk is putting up the vote right now because a day has passed, so feel free to go vote~! 16:39, July 30, 2013 (UTC)